


We've Got History

by charxjay



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Two Parter Because People Wanted A Second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charxjay/pseuds/charxjay
Summary: from this prompt:  jimon + you were my brother/sister’s best friend and now we broke up and you’re obviously still friends with them, and you spend nights at my place but now it's awkward to run into you in the hall way at 1 am right after my shower





	1. Uncomfortably Awkward

They say dating your best friend could end up awkward, and that dating your  _sibling’s_  best friend was even more awkward, but he didn’t care about that when they dated. He couldn’t give a rats ass about what other people say, he was going date whoever he wanted. But eventually they did come upon that day when they fell apart and broke it off, they were just so different it seemed and that was what had eventually drove them apart in the end.

Now, he realises why they say its awkward because even though they broke up, it didn’t break up the friendship he already had with his sister and with that comes nights spent in the same house, and not knowing if his sister had brought  _him_  over.

It was hard and awkward because he is finding it hard to get over someone he sees practically every day. Simon picks Clary up every morning, and he use to tag along with them but now he just drives himself. 

And of course this night wasn’t any different, it was 11pm when he decided to go on a late night run, he wanted to clear his head because he just couldn’t go to sleep and running seemed to be a good way to do just that. He had ran around the block a few times until his body ached and he was sweating through his clothes. It was quiet when he had entered the house, so he did his best not to wake anyone up as he had made it to the shower. The shower was nice and cooling on his skin, washing away the sweat and the thoughts of the day down the drain. The aching in his body slowly fading away as he let the water run down his body, throwing his head back a bit and letting it crash upon his face like hard rain.

Getting out, he wrapped the a towel around his waist and running his hand through his damp hair to try drain as much water as he could from his hair before he’s making his way out of the bathroom. It was very early in the morning, so  _how_  could he be bumping into someone at this time of the night.

“Jace?” Simon’s voice questions and Jace can make out Simon from the light that was being produced from the bathroom. He hadn’t gotten around to turning it off before he bumped into Simon.

“Well, this  _is_  my house.” Jace retorts, it was a feeble attempt at a sarcastic comment but he can’t help but feel a bit uncomfortable around Simon. He  _hated_  feeling that way around him but that was the only word he feels that describes the feeling he gets every time he sees Simon and knowing that they no longer have what they once had.

“I know that.” Simon bites back, and his eyes are focused on anywhere  **but**  Jace, he pulls on the hem of his shirt a bit before he’s gesturing to Jace as a whole. “Why are you showering at one in the morning?”

“Because I was dirty.” Crossing his arms against his chest he looks at Simon, wondering what in the world could be going on in his mind as he’s looking behind him. It was when he had felt a drip go down his back that he realised why Simon wasn’t looking at him and that just made this whole situation even more awkward then it already was. “If that is all you wanted, go back to bed.”

“Like I want anything from you.” Those words sent a dagger into Jace’s heart as he heard them.

Taking in a deep breath and slowly letting it out, Jace just gave a shake of his head and pushed his way past Simon and went into his room, knocking Simon’s shoulder on his way. He put on some pyjama’s and laid in his bed, sleep wasn’t his friend and he was left alone with his thoughts. The uncomfortable feeling rising in his stomach as he goes through the last conversations he had with Simon on his phone before that day they called it quits. It’s two in the morning now, and he thinks he knows what that uncomfortable feeling is, the one that always makes him feel so awkward around the other now.

He _misses_  Simon, not in sense that he wants to see him because he see’s Simon practically ever single day, but _no_  he misses they way that they use to be, what they had and what they would never have again. He misses that.


	2. Baby We Got History

Two years have passed and he thinks that he is over him, fully and completely. No more missing what they once had, no more feeling upset and uncomfortable around him anymore it was no longer awkward, yet sometimes he will still get those memories and he has to start back over. It was late in the afternoon when he was laying down, his head in his boyfriend’s lap. His eyes were closed as he could feel his boyfriend’s fingers thread through his hair. It was peaceful, that was until the door slammed open causing Jace to sit up right. He let out a groan before his eyes saw who had just came in, and his eyes fell to the ground.

“Simon, what did you do?” Raphael said as he closed the book he had in his hand, looking towards the newcomer into the dorm.

“Me and Clary are in a prank war, and I…I had help from Magnus so she’s covered in glitter, hide me Raphael.” Simon replied as he shut the door behind him.

Raphael let out a sigh, and the room was silent for a few moments but then Simon started to whine, and Jace’s mind flashed back to the those years ago when Simon and Clary were in another prank war and he had sought shelter in Jace’s room. “Fine, you may hide in here for an hour or so.”

“SIMON LEWIS YOU ARE DEAD!” Clary’s voice boomed from the hall and panic settled over Simon’s face before he’s ducking under the bed. A few moments later, Clary’s redhead popped in. The boys had to stifle a laugh that formed in the back of their throats because she was really covered in glitter. “I saw him come this way, and seriously Simon?”

She bent down, her eyes looking under the bed as a smirk formed on her lips. “I’ve got you Lewis, and I will _get you_ for this. You and Magnus, I know he helped you out. He does the glitter thing.” And with that, she left the room and Simon slowly came out from under the bed.

“No, I will not help you.” Raphael said before Simon could even open up his mouth to ask the question that was forming on his tongue.

“And I’m not taking sides, the last time I took sides Clary gave the silent treatment for a week.” Jace spoke with a light shrug of his shoulders as he looked at Simon.

“Your fault for picking your boyfriend over your sister, not mine.” Simon retorted, before he’s leaving with a huff.

Silence fell over the couple, and Jace went to lay his head back in Raphael’s lap and Raphael picked up his book once again.

“You and Simon use to date?” Raphael asked, not taking his eyes off of his book and letting his hand run through his Jace’s blond hair.

Jace didn’t give a verbal answer, he just nodded his head. He really didn’t want to talk about it, sure he’s _told_ Raphael about Simon, but he never named the boy who broke his heart because he knew that his boyfriend was friends with his ex, he would just have to get use to it and so would Simon.

**

“Clary, I need to talk to you.” Jace called out as he walked into her dorm room, but he wasn’t met with the red hair of his sister no he was meet a shirtless Simon who was pulling on his pants. Needing to look anywhere else, Jace picked one of Clary’s artworks hanging up on the wall. “What are you doing in here?”

“Oh hey Jace, Clary’s not here at the moment.” Clary’s roommate, Cayden said as she walked in. Her body covered by a towel. She walks over and starts to get changed without a care that Jace was there, and she added on. “She said she would be back in two hours and that was like, an hour ago. She has a date with Isabelle. You’re welcome to stay in here; you’re good to look at so I won’t mind.”

“Must be why my _boyfriend_ likes me.” Jace replied, flopping himself down on Clary’s bed. Putting his arms over his face as he heard movement within the room, he let out a sigh as he tried to think of something to do now that Clary was out of the question.

“Let’s do this sometime again Simon, it was fun.” Cayden’s voice said and then there was a door opening and closing. It was silent for a little while, and then Cayden spoke again. “Are you sure you don’t want to have a taste of me? Your boyfriend doesn’t have to know.”

Scoffing Jace rolled his eyes, “You just slept with Simon, so I’m going to go with a _no_ and I’m not like that. I respect my boyfriend. I’m just going to go find Alec, maybe he can help me out instead.”

And with that, Jace left the dorm room and went to his friend’s dorm, he knocked on the door and waited for Alec to open up. When he did, he let Jace in and Jace sat on one of the chairs in the room, while Alec sat on his bed.

“Is something wrong?” Alec asked as he looked at his best friend.

“I…I don’t know what to do. I thought I was _over_ him, really over him but…last month when he and Clary started the prank war again, things stirred again. How can I get over him when he’s Clary’s best friend and friends with my current boyfriend? What do I do? Alec, he doesn’t love me.” Jace had rambled, he _rambled_ something that Simon did and that was his first thought he realised what he was doing. He really hated this, it just _hurt_ so god dam much.

“Jace, I don’t think there is much you can do. Try and put distance between you two like you always do. I wish I could help you, but Isabelle is the one better at this, not me.”

“Can’t ask her because she’s on a date with _my_ sister.” Letting out a groan, Jace put his head into his hands. “I found out when I went to her dorm and saw Simon, he was getting himself dressed! I…I might leave for a bit, like leave campus and clear my head from this all. I’m sure you and Magnus will use the time that I’m away from the dorm to your pleasing.”

Alec rolled his eyes, and gave a short laugh. “I’m pretty sure I will be doing my best to not let him take over your side. But, you do what you need to do, you’re still going to go to your classes right.”

“Of course I am. Lydia still doesn’t have a roommate in her apartment right? I’ll ask her if I can stay wither for a while.”

**

Avoiding Simon had proven to be more difficult then had originally planned, a month ago he had moved out of the dorms and into Lydia’s spare room and _yet_ his sightings of Simon haven’t dwindled and his past feelings don’t seem to be going away. Last night wasn’t the best things to have happened to help either, Clary had called for a movie night out, and he ended up next to Simon and he was silently cursing himself for not making up an excuse to not go. Maybe he should have said that he and Raphael had a date, but that would have been a lie because Raphael had already said that he had to work on a paper. It seemed that even after all these years, he still had the urge to put his head on Simon’s shoulder and he _did_. He hated it because he shouldn’t have done that, nor should he have reached for Simon’s hand. Old habits, they’re still engrained in him it seemed.

“Do you still love him?” Raphael asked as he looked at Jace from his spot on the bed, he was looking Jace dead on. Not letting his eyes fall down like Jace’s had. “I’m not stupid Jace, you loved him and I figured that he was the one you talk about when you say someone broke your heart. Jace, do you still love him?”

Jace took to playing with a pen, how could he _answer_ that and not hurt his boyfriend so he’s _not_ answering just continuing to pay with the pen in his hand.

Taking the silence as an answer, Raphael let out a sigh before leant in to press a soft kiss to Jace’s cheek. “It’s okay; maybe we should take a break until you figure this out. You deserve to be happy Jace. Talk to Simon, please. He knows you’ve been avoiding him and Clary tells me it’s been affecting him more then he lets on. I texted him, he’ll be here in ten minutes. Talk so you can move on and if you want me still, I’ll gladly take you back.”

Raphael stood up and left, and Jace was left in his room with his hands over his face as he flopped himself onto his bed, he was biting back a sob. He’s fucked up and he knows it, what if he never gets over this? Could he ever be in a stable relationship that isn’t with Simon? He couldn’t tell you how much time passed until he heard a knock upon the door.

“Are you okay? Raphael said you weren’t and that he needed help but, he’s not here.” Simon said and Jace felt it when he sat on the bed. “What’s going on?” He was being _soft_ with his voice, something Jace hasn’t heard directed at him in a long time. “Are you really okay? Jace, please answer me.”

Jace started to laugh, like really _laugh_ and he could _tell_ that Simon was giving him a weird look. He didn’t need to uncover his face to know that, he just _knew_ Simon but soon the laughing turned to sobbing, and he couldn’t stop it. He was _breaking_ , after all these years he was _breaking_ down into a pile of broken sobs, it felt like forever when it came to a halt and he sucked in a deep breath. Wiping at his face as he removed his hand and sat himself up, the look of worry on Simon’s face almost made Jace want to laugh again but he had held it back. “Why do _you_ of all people _care_ about me? You, Simon **fucking** Lewis caring about me.”

“You’re a fucking asshole; of course I care about you Jace. Just because we broke up doesn’t mean I stopped caring.”

“You sure as hell acted like it, making fun of me. Making comments to me, those sure as hell made me fell cared by you.” His voice was filled with sarcasm as he spoke with words, not letting his eyes take off of Simon. Simon didn’t say anything, and Jace watched as his eyes looked away from him and Jace let out a scoff. “See, you don’t care. I was _in love with you_ , and you threw it away like it was nothing. I fucked up my relationship because I’m _still_ in love with you, no matter how hard I try to push those feelings away.”

“I…Jace…” Simon started, but couldn’t find any words to put together to make this better. How could you make this better?

“I knew you didn’t love me, you have made it obvious to me Simon and I really have tried to not love you, but I can’t help it but…once I finish my degree I’ll be moving so you won’t ever see me again. Maybe then I will actually move on.”

“What? No, you are not moving away because of some fucking break up between us. You want to know _why_ I was like that? Cold and harsh towards you? Because I couldn’t stand that I had lost you, and it was my own fault. I know I broke it off but, I hated it so I thought if I made you hate me that I would be okay with it, with my choice to end it with you.” Simon’s voice cracked a little as he let the words spill from his lips. “I’m sorry Jace, I just…I thought that maybe I was falling for you but when I knew it would go away and you wouldn’t love me back.”

“But I did, I fucking did so much it hurt with every harsh word you threw my way.”

“I-I’m sorry, I really am Jace, but…”

“You don’t still love me, I get it. Just…go.”

**

Simon had left, and Jace had curled in on himself as a fresh set of tears formed in his eyes. It was then that he told himself that unless it was school, he wasn’t going out of the apartment, the fear of seeing Simon and hurting was too much for him. A week, and of course everyone’s noticed his new behaviour Alec and Izzy had tried to lure him out, but it didn’t work but they had come around a few times and so had Clary but without Simon.

“Did breaking up with Raphael hurt that much?” Clary asked as she sat on the corner of his bed, eating her take out while Jace was at the other end eating his.

“No, it was somewhat mutual. I just…I still…” He couldn’t finish the sentence, and he just let out sigh and threw his head back.

“Still love Simon, Jace…You do know he still loves you. Last week he just realised it, but he had this whole time. I saw it in the way he interacted with you and the way he complained about you to me. He was trying not to love you.”

“Yeah, must be why he’s been with a new partner every like month. You do know that he and your roommate banged, and she wanted to bang me too.”

“Jace, he still loves you and you still love him and just tell him.”

“I have Clary, a week ago. It’s why I’m not going out because I don’t want to see him.”

Clary let out a sigh and shook her head; she set her food on the bed before she stood up and pulled Jace off of the bed. For someone who was shirt then him, she had a strong pull. He asked her what she as doing and where they were going, but she said nothing. She said nothing as she pushed him into her car and nothing on the car ride. Once the car stopped, Clary didn’t need to pull him anymore because he was just following suit that was until he realised where she was leading.

“No Clary, no for the love of god, please.” Jace pleaded.

“You’re doing this.” A few doors into the dorm, Clary is banging on the door. “Lewis open up.”

It was a few seconds before Simon opened up the door and before Jace could bolt, she grabbed his arm and pushed him into the room.

“What the hell Clary!” Simon exclaimed.

“Kiss and make up will you two. I’ll be outside the door so no one fucking leaves until you’re both on some kind of civil term.” Clary declared, closing the door behind her and the boys knew better then to try and leave because they _knew_ that she would be where she had said.

They were silent; neither of them said anything for a while. Clary had banged on the door saying she couldn’t hear any talking. Simon took to sitting down on his bed, and Jace sat next to him, and they were still silent.

“I can’t live with not seeing you in my life Jace, this past week has been a some kind of hell. You told me that you still loved me, and I didn’t know what to say to that, but I realised later that I do still love you too. I never stopped; I just pushed it down far enough because I thought you hated me.” Simon admits his voice quiet as he let the words fall from his mouth.

Jace bit his lip before he reached to grab hold of Simon’s hand, and couldn’t help the little smile when he felt Simon turn his hand over and intertwined their fingers. “I love you Simon, I can’t stop.”

Using his free hand, Simon reached it up to grab hold of Jace’s chin and bringing it to look at him. “I love you too.” Simon replied before he leaned in to press a kiss to Jace’s lip, it was a soft delicate kiss at first but then it got more passionate as Jace went and moved himself in front of Simon who had then fallen back onto his bed, and they both let out a small laugh.

They went into a kiss again, and lips moved from lips and onto jawlines and down necks. Clary had opened up the door, only to shut it again as she saw why she couldn’t hear them talking. Jace’s lips attached his lips Simon’s once again, before he’s cuddling into the other.


End file.
